1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enclosed working environments and, more particularly, to a glove box apparatus and method of establishing and maintaining a nonreactive work environment.
2. Prior Art
Enclosed working environments and particularly glove boxes are known in the art. In the field of dentistry, glove boxes are used to rework metallic castings such as with the cutting, welding and brazing of titanium and titanium alloy bridges and the like. These glove boxes have an electrode inside a working chamber, a suitable power plant that can be connected to a supply of electricity, and means for conduiting inert gas into the working chamber.
Various problems exist with prior art glove boxes. One problem that exists is that prior art glove boxes do not adequately remove all reactive gases from the working chamber. A failure to remove all reactive gases, such as oxygen, hydrogen, nitrogen, etc., can contaminate the workpiece during cutting, brazing or welding.
Another problem that exists with prior art glove boxes is that the glove boxes are virtually always used in conjunction with a casting apparatus. Both of these apparatus, casting and glove box, are provided with separate power plants, whereas, when both apparatus are available at one location, only one power plant is necessary to supply power to both apparatus. Thus, glove boxes in the prior art were unnecessarily expensive due to inclusion of an unnecessary power plant when the power could be provided by the power plant in the casting apparatus.
Another problem that exists with prior art glove boxes is that no suitable enclosed housing and vent valve has been provided for easy use.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved glove box apparatus and method of establishing and maintaining a nonreactive work environment that overcomes problems in the prior art as well as provide additional features.